


I Love You

by Hanaki_Shiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaki_Shiro/pseuds/Hanaki_Shiro
Summary: It hurts so much.“Shittykawa” “Trashykawa” “I don’t know how anybody can stand you”Iwachan...why does it hurt?He sat there in silence as the moon shined through his bedroom window. Oikawa contemplated whether or not to call his boyfriend. He looked at his phone in distraught. Iwachan can stop this mess, or perhaps...he could make it worse?~Its short but sweet~
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA This sucks. I'm bored af and have nothing better to do with my life~ Its short but sweet. Honestly like this fic is just me putting whatever in like a span of 30 minutes oop. There might be some mistakes in there ahaha. But like..  
> ~Hope you enjoy~

It hurts so much. 

“Shittykawa” “Trashykawa” “I don’t know how anybody can stand you”

Iwachan...why does it hurt? 

He sat there in silence as the moon shined through his bedroom window. Oikawa contemplated whether or not to call his boyfriend. He looked at his phone in distraught. Iwachan can stop this mess, or perhaps...he could make it worse?

~

Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been dating for a few months now or so, and Oikawa had foolishly believed that the insults would have softened a bit and they would cuddle and do relationship things together. Oh how foolish he was. The two, after having confessed their pinning on each other, acted the same. They bantered, threw insults at each other, did the things they always did. Although, Oikawa bitterly thought, you’d think he’d realize what his words were doing to me. Breathing out, he looked around and his eyes caught the mirror. He walked towards the mirror and inspected his face. His eyes were puffy and red and there were tearstains on his cheek. Turning around to look at his phone, he then thought back to Iwachan. Iwachan, the one who took care of him when he was 12 and sick and his parents weren’t home. Iwachan, the one that comforted him when his knee was injured. Iwachan, who was a blushing mess when he confessed his love. Fuck. He can’t do this anymore. Plopping down onto his bed, Oikawa pushed his face into his pillow and let out a silent scream. Fuck it. He took his phone and dialed Iwazumi’s number.

RING RING Ri-

“Hello?” said a sleepy voice. “Uhhh Tooru? Is [yawn] something wrong?”

Oikawa stared off into space through his window. “I-I just..wanted to uhhh...hear your voice,” he mumbled out. 

“Mhmmm you sound like you’ve been crying. Hold up,” Iwaizumi replied. Through the phone, Oikawa heard Iwaizumi grumble something, stand up, and keys?

“Wait-Iwachan what-”

“I’m coming over in a few minutes. You better let me in Tooru.” Oikawa’s heart stopped. Well not really, he would’ve died, but you know what he means. Did...Iwachan just call him Tooru. Oikawa looked back at his phone and saw that Iwaizumi was on mute. Waiting, Oikawa looked at the mirror and tried to wipe the tearstains off.

“Tooru?”

“Huh?” replied Oikawa off guard. “Oh yeah, I’ll go uhhhhh-”

Ding dong

“Iwachan?!?! You’re already here?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Just open up Tooru.” Oikawa raced down the stairs in his house and hurriedly unlocked the door.

“Iwach-”

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi brought his hands up to Oikawa’s face, cupping his cheeks. He looked at him with soft eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“No-nothing! I-uh let’s go inside.” They walked into the door and Iwazumi shut it close. Oikawa dragged him up the stairs into his bedroom and Iwaizumi followed. Going into Oikawa’s bedroom, Iwaizumi looked around. It was messier than usual. Huh.

“Tooru? What’s wron-” Oikawa turned around and hugged Iwazumi, burying his head into Iwazumi’s chest. He looked down at Oikawa and saw his shirt getting wet.

“Tooru? Baby? What's wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, wrapping his arms around Oikawa. 

“Iwa-”

“Tooru. Call me Hajime. We’re alone, no need to put up the facade.”

Mumbling something that could not be heard by Iwazumi, Oikawa gripped his shirt tighter. “Hajime.” Pause. "Do you mean what you say?” Oikawa asked timidly.

“Say what?” Iwaizumi felt confusion. 

“I-When you,” Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi and looked at the ground. “...call me names.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa in shock. Tears were falling down Oikawa’s face, and now, the moonlight hit Oikawa’s face and it seemed to sparkle. He looked perfect.

“I-Oika-Tooru. Of course not.” Iwaizumi walked towards Oikawa and cupped his face.

Oikawa looked up into Iwaizumi’s eyes.”If you don’t mean it, then why do you always say things like that? We’ve been dating for months and you don't treat me any different and-”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, cutting Oikawa off. “I thought you would have wanted a sense of normalcy.” His eyes softened. “I didn’t mean for you to take it the wrong way.” 

“Re-really.” Oikawa looked at Iwazumi with hopeful eyes. Iwaizumi chuckled. 

“Yes really. I love you Tooru.”

“I love you too.” They pulled together into a slow, yet meaningful, kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yall I cannot believe i just wrote that. Oh welpsss I might delete it later. Depends. This is my first fic, so please leave a comment! I would like to "hear" some feedback :DDD  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
